Tears Drop
by gimo michiko
Summary: Yesung yang sedang frustasi segera menemui kawannya yang bernama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mungkin dengan liburan, rasa frustasi Yesung akan terobati... atau malah semakin terpuruk? RnR please
1. Prolog

**Fanfic by Gimo Michiko**

**Present: Tears Drop**

For anyone who regard my existence.

Thank you…

**PROLOG**

_Bila aku kuat, mungkinkah aku bertahan?_

_Bila aku tak menangis, mungkinkah aku bahagia?_

_Jika aku tersenyum, akankah semuanya baik-baik saja?_

_Jika aku berusaha, akankan berakhir dengan keberhasilan?_

Tuhan memberikan suratan takdir yang berbeda pada setiap manusia. Walaupun banyak manusia yang tak mau mengakui keadaan-Nya. Ia tetap mengasihi manusia yang telah diberikan-Nya nafas kehidupan dengan rancangan rencana agung-Nya.

Hal ini berlaku pula terhadap dirinya. Ia mengalaminya dengan sangat nyata. Ketika tubuhnya terasa tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang tak pernah berhenti menghinggapinya.

Ia merasa sangat lelah… rasa lelah yang tak pernah bertepi. Hingga rasanya ia mau mengakhirinya dengan sekali kedipan mata. Tapi ia bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang dapat meringankan penderitaannya, walau hanya sedikit.

Tuhan…

Ijinkan aku untuk sekali ini saja…

Pertemukan aku dengannya…

Bersama dengannya, singkat pun aku rela…

Kumohon…

Hanya untuk terakhir kali saja….


	2. The Feeling

**Desclaimer** : SUJU © SM _Entertainment_

**Warning** : Fanfict yang saya buat ini jenisnya AU (Author Universal) dan saya hanya meminjam nama dari para Super Junior. Jadi jangan heran kalau OOC (Out Of Character). Satu lagi, ada chara cewek hasil imajinasi saya. Saya harap para readers tidak perlu cemburu dan ngeflame hanya gara-gara masalah pairing. Yang terpenting not yaoi. Oke, uda baca warning dari saya. Don't like don't read, okay?

**The Feeling**

Meja kerja milik Yesung nampak sangat berantakan. Berlembar-lembar kertas hasil konsultasi dengan klien menumpuk dengan tidak teratur. Hampir tidak ada ruang kosong di permukaan meja tersebut. Yesung duduk di kursi putarnya, sikunya bertumpu pada meja dan punggung tangannya menyangga dagu kepalanya.

"Kenapa hari ini banyak orang berdatangan dengan raut wajah yang sama? Seakan-akan masalah mereka hanya hasil _copy-paste_. Akhir-akhir ini konsultasi di dominasi oleh masalah rumah tangga," gumam Yesung dengan pandangan bosan.

Yesung beranjak berdiri, tangannya membenahi tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

"Tok….Tok…" Pintu ruangan diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?"

"Kim Joong Woon-_ssi_, ada yang ingin berkonsultasi," jawab seseorang dari balik pintu yang rupanya adalah asisten Yesung.

Yesung menangkupkan tangannya ke kepalanya. Rasanya hari ini kepalanya terasa sangat pening dengan rentetan keluhan para kliennya. "Baiklah."

Terdengar bisikan percakapan antara asisten Yesung dengan klien. Percakapan itu terdengar samar-samar, tapi intinya pasti mempersilahkan si klien untuk masuk. Basa-basi tersebut berlangsung tak lebih dari satu menit dan pintu pun terbuka. Yesung yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan kertas kosong untuk kliennya yang satu ini, tidak menyadari bahwa kliennya telah duduk manis tepat di seberang meja kerjannya.

"Ehem…," sang klien berdeham ringan agar Yesung menyadari kehadirannya.

Yesung yang sembari tadi menunduk kemudian mendangak. Ia tertegun, bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun terasa sangat sulit. Klien yang dihadapannya bukan ibu-ibu dengan _make-up_ tebal atau bapak-bapak dengan perut buncit dan ikat pinggang di atas pusar, melainkan seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam lurus dengan panjang sepinggang. Bentuk muka dan matanya bulat, bulu-bulu matanya panjang dan lentik, wajahnya benar-benar _oriental_. Kulitnya berwarna sedikit lebih gelap dari ukuran orang Korea pada umumnya, namun sangat terawat. Mungkin _yeoja_ ini suka berjemur di bawah terpaan sinar matahari. Busana _dress_ _polka dot_ putih dengan warna dasar coklat susu selutut tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan ikat pinggang hitam berukuran sedang; sungguh serasi.

"Ehem…," deham sang _yeoja _itu sekali lagi. Kini volumenya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Yesung mengerjapkan matamya dan dengan cepat menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursi putarnya. Dengan sekali hentakan, roda kursi putarnya bergulir ke depan.

"Apakah anda tahu, bahwa komunikasi akan berjalan lancar apabila ada saling pengertian?" tanya Yesung.

"_Ne_," jawab sang _yeoja_ sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu, tapi rasa pengertian akan tercipta apabila memenuhi syarat. Anda tahu syarat itu?"

Sang _yeoja_ menjawab dengan gelengan pelan kepalanya.

"Rasa pengertian muncul karena adanya rasa kenal. Kenal berbeda dengan tahu, karena tahu tidak akan bisa melewati batas pribadi seseorang. Sedangkan kenal adalah sebaliknya, bisa melewatinya bahkan yang paling rahasia sekali pun. Jadi, ijinkan saya untuk mengenal anda. Boleh?"

Sang _yeoja_ tercengang dengan kata-kata pembuka dari psikolog di depannya. Bagai rayuan mantra yang menghipnotis, sang _yeoja_ menjawab tanpa berpikir, "Boleh."

"Nama anda?"

"Kim Young Soon."

Yesung meraih _pen _yang terselip di saku dada kemejanya. Diorek-oreknya kertas kosong yang telah ia siapkan. Selesai menulis nama kliennya, Yesung mengistirahatkan _pen_nya sejenak. "Perkenalkan, _naneun_ Kim Joong Woon _imnida_." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah _yeoja _tersebut.

_Yeoja _itu menyambut jabatan tangan Yesung dengan lambat. Sepertinya ia sedikit merasa bingung, terlihat jelas dari keningnya yang berkerut.

"Panggil saja Yesung," tambah Yesung dengan tersenyum. Ia goyangkan tangannya yang berhasil menjabat tangan _yeoja _di depannya dengan gerakan naik-turun.

"Young Soon… panggil saja Young Soon."

Yesung melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Diperkejakannya kembali _pen_nya yang sempat menganggur tadi. "Bisa kita mulai, Young Soon?"

"_Ne_."

"Tolong beritahu biodata anda secara lengkap," pinta Yesung yang sudah tak sabar ingin mengoreskan ujung _pen_nya ke permukaan kertas.

-oOoOO0OOooOo-

Yesung memutar-mutarkan kepalanya. Ia melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan terburu-buru. Banyak rak beroda dengan gantungan pakaian berwarna-warni didorong ke segala arah. Kabel dari ukuran besar hingga kecil berserakan di lantai. Ada juga seorang _yeoja_ yang mengomel karena _make-up_nya terlalu tebal. Orang yang diomeli hanya menurut dan berusaha membetulkan riasannya. Yesung yang sedang asyik mengamati keadaan, tiba-tiba didatangi oleh seseorang.

"_Mianhae hyung_, kau harus lama menungguku," sapa seorang _namja_ pada Yesung.

Yesung yang duduk di kursi lipat, mengeleng pelan. "_Anieyo_, ini salahku karena belum membuat janji denganmu…Sepertinya kau sibuk, _mianhae_ kalau aku menganggu pekerjaanmu."

_Namja _tersebut meraih kursi lipat yang kosong lalu diseretnya ke hadapan Yesung. Ia duduk kemudian melonggarkan kerah bajunya. "Hari ini sungguh melelahkan dan mudah membuatku emosi. Para pemain figuran berakting dengan sangat buruk, akibatnya harus _take _adegan berkali-kali," kata _namja _itu sambilmendesah panjang.

"Jadi, pekerjaanmu belum selesai, pak sutradara?"

"Belum, tapi tunggu sebentar –" _Namja _itu mengangkat tangan kirinya sedada. "Sekarang jam istirahat dan jatah istirahatku satu jam. Hm… bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Kita sudah lama tak berjumpa."

"Ide bagus, lagian aku sudah lapar."

"Di restaurant biasanya ya?"

"Terserah kau saja, Kyuhyun."

-oOoOO0OOooOo-

Kyuhyun membolak-balikan halaman buku menu dengan rasa tidak puas. Entah berapa kali ia membaca daftar menu dari _cover_ hingga sampul belakang. Ia mengerutu dengan agak keras dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan para pengunjung restauran yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Yesung yang bersama dengannya hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu yang lain. Ia merasa sangat malu saat itu. Restauran tempat dimana ia berada penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang kelaparan. Maklum sekarang kan jam makan siang.

"Kenapa si _babo_ itu tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman," dengus Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'si _babo_', hah?" tanya seseorang_ namja_ dengan tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Kyumin.

Kyumin tersentak kaget. Ia langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Oh, ada Yesung rupanya. _Jal jinaesseyo_? Lama tak melihatmu dan sepertinya kau tambah kurus saja," kata _namja _tersebut.

"_Jal jinaesseoyo_. Hm… mungkin karena aku rindu akan masakanmu," jawab Yesung dengan tersenyum.

"Hei, kau tak menanyai kabarku?" tanya Kyuhyun cemburu.

"Tidak perlu, karena kau datang ke sini tiap seminggu sekali dengan sehat jasmani. Tapi sepertinya mentalmu agak sakit. Sekali-kali mampirlah ke tempat Yesung," balas _namja _itu dengan santai.

"Apa kau bilang!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapar, Sungmin. Bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Yesung yang membuat pertengkaran anak kecil itu terhenti.

"Aku ini pemilik restauran, bukan lagi seorang koki. Tapi karena Yesung yang minta, apa boleh buat. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apa saja asalkan makanan Korea."

"Tapi ini restauran Italia –"

"Sudah kubilang kau salah mendirikan restauran. Seharusnya kau mendirikan restauran makanan tradisional Korea, kami pasti akan sering-sering mampir kesini," sela Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengankat salah satu alisnya. Sepertinya bakal ada perdebatan tak penting babak kedua.

"Kumohon… lidahku hanya mau menerima makanan Korea," pinta Yesung.

"Ne… ne… berdoalah agar tempat penyimpanan makanan di dapur ada bahan-bahan yang bisa kusulap menjadi makanan Korea," jawab Sungmin sambil melangkah jauh meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Sungmin melangkah lebih jauh lagi, Kyuhyun berteriak, "Jangan lupa _soju_!"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan menyipitkan mata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau juga harus ikut makan bersama kami," pinta Yesung.

Ekspresi wajah Sungmin berubah drastis setelah mendengar permintaan Yesung. "_Ne_…" Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah lagi.

"Sungmin, aku air mineral saja," pinta Yesung sekali lagi.

Sungmin terus melangkah tanpa menoleh. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke samping dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu menurunkannya kembali. Ia terus melangkah dan hilang dari pandangan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, sementara itu Kyuhyun sibuk mengoceh kepada Yesung tentang segala kepenatan yang sedang ia alami. Yesung hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Tara…!" kata Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali. "Tolong letakkan ke meja," suruh Sungmin kepada para pelayannya.

Para pelayang Sungmin menganguk dan memindahkan semua barang yang berada di atas nampan ke meja. Para pelayan itu menunduk dan pergi.

"Ayo makan. Tapi maaf… hanya ini yang bisa aku masak," kata Sungmin dengan nada penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka _kimchi _kok," hibur Yesung.

"Ha.. ha… ha… asal ada _soju_, makanan apa pun pasti _masikkun_!" tawa Kyuhyun.

"Mari kita lakukan sama seperti waktu di bangku smu dulu, saat kita makan bekal bersama," ajak Sungmin semangat. "Tapi berhubung tidak ada sumpit, jadi pakai sendok saja ya."

"Oke," jawab Yesung.

"Sipo!" jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

"_Jal mogessemnida_!" teriak mereka bertiga dengan kompak sambil menyatukan kepala sendok ke tengah meja.

Mereka makan dengan lahap karena memang pada dasarnya sudah lapar. Bahkan tidak ada lagi sisa kimchi di atas piring.

"Jal mogossemnida!" teriak mereka bertiga lagi dengan kompak.

"Hah… kenyang!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kau tidak mabuk, Kyu?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Kau tidak kenal Kyu? Kalau cuma sebotol, baginya belum apa-apa," jelas Sungmin.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Ow… iya, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik. Aku sebentar lagi akan syuting ke suatu tempat yang indah. Sebagai sutradara, aku mendapat hak istemewa, yaitu: menginap di hotel untuk tiga orang selama seminggu dan yang terpenting gratis! Bagaimana, kalian tertarik?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Boleh juga, ha…ha… liburan!" teriak Sungmin gembira.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

Yesung masih mempertimbangkan tawaran Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Baiklah."

"Begitu dong, kadang-kadang sebagai psikolog harus melepaskan diri dari masalah orang lain," kata Kyuhyun sambil menjotos pelan pundak Yesung.

Biar pun pelan, jotosan Kyuhyun cukup membuat pundak Yesung pegal. Yesung mengelus pudaknya sambil berpikir. Memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat psikolog seperti dia tak bisa mencari jalan keluarnya.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
